free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Saruhikofushimis/Image
Hey guys, While we're all fairly active at the moment and discussing how best to manage the wiki I thought it might be wise for me to make a post detailing which translators/scanners/editors in the Free! fandom have given us permission to use their work here on the wiki. Using translations/images without permission from the provider is generally considered quite rude, and can make the wiki look bad in the eyes of the Free! community. As such, if you're going to upload images (magazine scans, booklet covers, etc.) or translations (lyrics, interviews, trivia, etc.) that you yourself did not screencap/translate please ask the providers permission first. I've already been given the ok by certain content providers on Tumblr (who I'll list here at the end of the post) but I know that a lot of new users may upload files without asking. As such, if you suspect a file/translation has been uploaded and used without permission please either: # ask the uploader if the work was originally produced by them # contact the individual who you believe to be the translator/provider and apologise for using their work without permission & ask if they would be comfortable for us to continue using their work # contact either myself or another admin/content mod in order to delete the file/info I apologise if this seems severe but wiki's do have certain rules and codes of conduct they should follow, and using content without asking can often discourage translators/scanners from continuing their work in the future. To conclude, here's a list of Tumblr users who have granted us permission to use their works, provided we credit them on the page/s where their work is used with a link back to their blog (in the references section). If you know of anyone/have asked for permissions from others in the past to use their work leave a note in the comment section so they can be added to the list here please :) * donamoeba - specializes in translations of interviews and bonus written content * sunyshore - specializes in magazine/merch scans * onkeikun/cosmic-blaster - specializes in translations of Drama CDs has expressed consent on blog that usage is permitted with the condition of giving credit, which we have done; also provided express permission also known as great-blaster on tumblr * grimmfeather - specializes in translations of theme song lyrics has expressed consent on blog that usage is permitted with the condition of giving credit, which we have done * Comet Cloud - specialized in translations of theme song lyrics, specifically Rage On is uncontactable but translation has been in use for few years without issue, hence consent is assumed * nagisaperopero - specializes in translations of Drama CDs has not been active since Feb. 2016, but seeing as he/she gave consent to other users to share/post translations[1, consent is assumed] * paradigmation - specializes in drama CD/other translations (contacted and awaiting response; blog is on hiatus and has been dead for a while though) * matsuoka-lin - has a lot of drama CD content including the tracks and scans of booklets (contacted and awaiting response) * brumalbreeze - translates bonus audio tracks, and occasionally seiyū event videos (contacted and awaiting response) * aitaikimochi - translates/provides a range of materials, but mostly interested in bonus audio track translations * moeblobmegane - translated drama CD material * kudouusagi - specializes in interview/song translations * albatrossmuffin (tumblr/twitter) - specializes in summary and song translations Thanks again for all your hard work guys, hopefully this doesn't impact your work too much and will help us add more translated material over time. -Fox Category:Blog posts